


Coffins

by SpookySkully



Category: Zero Day (2003)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySkully/pseuds/SpookySkully
Summary: So i am big sad and i just found this ship and oh dear lmao. Anyways something ive been wanting to but havent gotten able too.-Andre and Cal hangout in a graveyard and just vibe. That's it. Just fluff and two (morbid) dorks in love.
Relationships: Calvin Gabriel & Andre Kriegman, Calvin Gabriel/Andre Kriegman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Coffins

**Author's Note:**

> Btw 1 mention of school shooting (though if u have watched zero day before you wouldn't be surprised but still just noting it here)
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy also taking creative criticism! Its about 4:30 am imma head out, night <3 comments are appreciated.

\-------

"What if we were buried together after Zero Day? "

Both boys laid down on the grass. It was a cool afternoon as the sun was starting to set. They would have to leave the graveyard soon but neither of them wanted to leave. It felt oddly safe. Unlike most people would think. But maybe it was because they were going to end up here in a few days anyways. Their last days slowly marked off one by one. It was calming in a way but yet it scared them. Though they didn't say it out loud. Andre turned his head, now facing Cal, after he said that.

"What you mean by that? "

He asked. The strawberry blonde stared up in the sky then smiled. Andre glazed at him as he smiled.

_He really is the prettiest boy in the whole world._

The thought crossed his mind. Cal then replied.

"I mean, like, in a double casket that's together or something. We would have that as, in the will. We would write down it so we would always be together. "

"But then are parents would- "

"They're going to find out after we're dead anyways, Andre. They can't do much to us after that. "

Cal turned his and faced Andre. Andre sighed lightly. Cal then rolled over on his side. He was wearing his Manson t-shirt, a pair of stolen jeans from Andre and his sneakers. His hair looked so soft and warm. Andre sweared he saw a heavy glow around him- as if he was a angel. His angel.

Andre was just wearing a sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers.

"The way you put it is pretty fucking morbid. "

Andre spoke. The boy turned on his side and got closer to Cal. Cal gently took the brunettes hand into his own.

"We're shooting up are own school that barely competes. "

Cal whispered softly.

"Mhm, fair enough. "

Cal moved closer to Andre- making him blush. Their chests bumped against each other's. Cal gently squeezed their hands; not letting go.

"But isn't romantic? We would always be together even if were dead. "

Cal glazed at Andre. He knew he didn't have much confidence but Cal thought he was so beautiful. He smirked as he noted Andre was slowly going red. They legs tangled up during those seconds too.

"That would be nice, I guess. "

Cal rolled his eyes.

"I guess? "

He repeated in a terribly but well done Andre voice; making Andre laughed.

"Of course it would be. "

Cal smiled then kissed Andre on the lips. Catching him off guard for a moment. His face now hot pink. Cal loved when he blushed and got flustered- it was adorable in every sense of the word. The soft sound of crickets, other bugs and the wind calmed him though. They began to make out but quickly Andre pulled away.

"We're already on thin fucking ice- don't test it. "

"But! "

Cal whined. Though before he could say a single word he was quickly shushed by Andre.

"We can do this later. It's getting late. "

Andre spoke. The blonde agreed and nodded with a sigh. The sun was down at this point the sky turning to a dark purple and blue from the once summery pink and oranges.

"Fine. Just one more kiss though? Please. A quick one! "

_I swear._

"Mhm, fine. "

Andre smiled then kissed Cal. They both untangled their legs and let go of each other's hands. Cal frowned and got up; helping Andre up as well. They glanced around then began to walk towards the entrance of the graveyard. They were alone and no one was around them. Cal quickly interlocked his pinkie with Andre's. He glanced at him with a smirk.

Andre didn't push him away and allowed it. He smiled then walked to his car with him. He had parked his car in the parking lot. After Andre pulled out his keys and unlocked the car, both boys got inside. Closed the car door and Andre started the car.

It wasn't that long of a drive from Andre's house but Cal turned on the radio none the less. The window rolled down so his arm hanged out. Andre pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive to his house. It was mostly silent between the two while music played; one giving the other a glance and smile once in awhile.

"Hey Andre? "

"Yeah? "

"Would this be are first date? "

Andre paused.

"Yeah, I guess so, why? "

"I just wondered. "

Andre smiled. Cal then stopped looking out the window to Andre.

"I'll always love you, you know that? "

"I know. I'll always love you too Cal. "

**The End.**

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
